Safety: A Bella x Rosalie story
by calhale
Summary: After a lost bet with Edward, Rosalie has to keep Bella safe and have a sleep over with her while he's gone hunting. Bondage and Yuri ensue. Rate M for a reason, sometimes what you think is hate is really lust.


-1Author's note: I do NOT own any characters and/or plot lines associated with Twilight. This story contains Yuri, which is GirlxGirl. So this is the edited version but if there are any more mistakes please tell me.

So yeah, enjoy this little bit of chaos. It's in Rosalie's POV; set while Bella is still human.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

I hate Edward. I really hate Edward. This must be his way of getting back at me for something. What did I do to him lately. I contemplated this as I lay on my bed, "Let's see I threw out that awful shirt Bella bought for him, but he had worn it once and I bet they took a picture, so I don't think that's it. Emmett and I had sex on his bed that one time, but he was supposed to be gone for a week. So it's his fault the smell hadn't aired out by the time he got back. God I don't know. I think I'm a generally nice person." My thoughts were interrupted my Alice walking past my room laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Alice giggled as she came and sat on the bed with me, "Just a vision. I didn't know Bella could get into so much trouble in such a short time."

"What? No! Don't say things like that. It's bad enough I have to spend a whole night with her. I don't want to have to be preventing her death all day long." I whined.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad. You might even have some fun. Besides it your own fault. Who in their right mind would challenge Edward to anything?" Alice commented.

"It's not like it was a poker game. It was a flipping staring contest. I didn't think he would play dirty and force thoughts of Emmett and him going at it into my mind." I protested before I grabbed one of my pillows and screamed into it.

Alice just laughed, "That's true, that was a little low. Wait which time did he show you?"

I looked up at Alice, "The one at the lake. It was kind of hot, but at the same time, I mean it's Emmett and Edward."

"Oh that was a good one. I rather enjoyed that one," Alice voiced before I threw a pillow at her head. "Hey! Well, I don't know what to tell you, but a bet is a bet and you have to spend the night with Bella if you like it or not. But I would make sure she stays safe."

"Why?" I asked

"Well, lets just say that Bella gets into trouble quite frequently and Edward cares a lot about her safety, so just make sure she doesn't do anything life threatening." Alice said with a smile.

"Everything is life threatening for that girl. God! I hate him!" I groaned as Alice laughed again.

"Hey, don't worry," Alice said as she got up from the bed and walked out. "You'll have fun. Just make sure she doesn't do anything that requires a lot of movement."

After Alice left, I sat up and thought about what Alice said, "OK, so how do I make sure she can't move."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next day I waited patiently on the porch swing for Bella to arrive. It was five o'clock. "She's supposed to be here by now. I hate when people are late. She probably ran into a tree on the way here. Shit, my night with her hasn't even started and she's already gone and got herself hurt. I hate Edward!"

It was another five minutes before I heard Bella's truck start up the hill to our house. A few minutes later the tank appeared around the bend and parked. "Ok so she's not dead yet. You can do this Rose, just do everything according to plan." I mumbled as Bella walked up the steps toward me.

"Hey Rosalie. Ready for our sleep over?" Bella's voice chimed in that irritating voice of hers.

I forced the best movie star smile I could, "Oh yeah, I'm so glad you decided to come." I said as I ushered he inside with her night bag.

"Actually, I was kind of surprised when Edward said you wanted to have a sleep over. But I'm glad you want to be friends." I struggled to keep the smile on my face as she shared her overly optimistic hopes. As we walked up to my room.

I had gone on the internet and found out all the classic sleep over customs and had set them up in my room, as well as baby proofing all sharp corners. "Yeah, well, I just struggle with getting to know … new people. I like things to stay the same."

Bella jumped up to sit on my bed. "It's cool, we can be friends now, and that's all that matters" Bella said with that heart melting smile plastered on her face. I guess I couldn't really hate her, it wasn't her fault she was alive, and that she could bare children, and that she was fragile.

"You bet," I exhaled as I sat next to her on the bed. "So I've never really had a real slumber party but what do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Bella thought about it, "We could play twister."

Oh, fuck. "Okay, um let me move the bed to the other side of the room, I wouldn't want you, I mean us to get hurt."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Four games of twister, a censored game of truth or dare, changing into matching black night dresses, and a movie later, I had to say that it was going fairly well, and as much as I dislike Bella, I was actually having fun. But the fun was sure to stop soon, it couldn't be going this well with out some disaster and soon enough Bella was sure to get hurt.

Well soon enough, came all to soon. We were having a pillow fight, kind of, and Bella fell off the bed, hitting her head on the hard wood floor. " Ah Shit," I said under my breath as I rushed over to Bella's side and helped her up.

"Ouch," Bella mumbled as she rubbed her head. Ok, this had to be a sign. It was time for my to carry out my plan. Bella was not allowed to move anymore.

"Hey Bella, I got another game we can play." I offered

"Really, "Already over her bruised head, "What is it?"

"It's a game Emmett taught me. Apparently, he and Edward play it a lot too."

"Ooh, cool, let's play." She smiled.

"Ok," I said as I pulled out the black satin blind fold I had stashed under the bed, "first you have to be blind folded."

"Alright." Bella giggled as she let me tie the satin around her eyes. She is way too trusting. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the black fuzzy hand cuffs.

"And now you have to lay down on the bed, on your back." I instructed as she obeyed.

"Is this like light as a feather stiff as a board?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot like that." I replied. What the hell was light as a feather stiff as a board. Sounded like a sex position. I shrugged and moved Bella's hands above her head and hand cuffed them to the head board.

"Hey, Rosalie, what are the hand cuffs for?" Bella inquired

"Um, for this game you have to be completely tied down. So I'm going to have to tie down your legs too. Is that cool?" I assured her.

"Ok, well if Edward and Emmett play it. I'm sure it's fine."

Why the fuck is she so optimistic? I could kill her right now. Is she really this stupid? How can she trust me like this? "Yeah, don't worry, you have to be completely relaxed." I said as I tied her feet to the bed posts loosely with satin ropes. "So are you completely relaxed?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "Umm yeah, except my shoulders are kind of tense."

"Um um.. Ok well, do you want me to rub them for you? Emmett says I give a great massage." I suggested

"Yeah," Bella exclaimed, "That would be great."

"Umm," I said as I got onto the bed, "I can't untie you so, I'll have to straddle your waist. Is that cool?"

"Definitely, we're friends now, it's all cool." Bella answered.

Why the fuck was she letting me do this shit? I just rolled my eyes again and straddled her, my night dress riding up my thighs. Thank god I wore underwear. I reached down and started rubbing her shoulders, her pale skin under my fingers was like silk. As I kept caressing her shoulders I could feel her pulse under my finger tips start to quicken. "You need to relax Bella, everything will be fine." I assured her, even though I didn't believe myself.

Bella just nodded, her teeth slightly biting into her plump bottom lip. I exhaled an unneeded breath. Why the hell was I so tense now? I was keeping her safe. Bella couldn't get hurt like this. As I thought to myself, my shoulder rub was turning less and less like a massage and more like caresses. My fingers ghosted over her snowy collar bones; I closed my eyes as my hands started stroking their way on their own accord lower, my fingers lightly grazing over Bella's breasts.

Bella let out a sharp gasp, and I snapped back to reality. What was I doing? Fuck? Was I actually enjoying this? I pulled my hands away from Bella's chest, inciting a soft moan from Bella's lips.

"Please… don't stop." Bella whimpered.

What? What was I am supposed to do? My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour it seemed and despite my previous belief that I had hated this girl beneath me, I knew that it wasn't true. It had never been true. She was alive; warm and fertile, and I knew that the reason I hated her, was because she wasn't mine.

Realizing that was the real trigger, all of a sudden I couldn't control myself. I looked down at Bella's body, wrapped in her black silk night dress, her chest rising and falling with heavy breath, her hands bound, and her hair tousled in a completely seductive way that drove me crazy. And then there was the feeling of her hips grinding up against me in hypnotizing circles.

I licked my lips hesitantly before I leaned down and pressed my snowy lips against hers. It was like kissing fire. Her breath was hot and moist mixing with mine. I ran my tongue along her lips, wanting more of her. She moaned and let me slip into her hot sweet mouth, exploring her mouth, wanting to know every detail of this magical place.

Of course that was until I realized there was an even more magical place that Bella had, and at that moment I was on a mission to claim that hot sweet place as my own too.

I pulled at Bella's dress, ripping it down the center all the way down, the straps ripping off with a small tug. Bella's body lay there before my, like the body of a goddess. Her black lace thong was shredded as easily as her night dress and joined the scraps on the floor. Looking at her, completely exposed and completely mine. I stripped in a instant. .

I clashed our lips together again. Bella's lips tasted like liquid candy, something I haven't had in years. I wonder what her other lips taste like? Almost driven over the edge just thinking about it I started kissing a trail of ice down her fiery body. Bella's moans filled the air like a cloud of lust, saturating the room with a mist of utter passion. Finally I made it to the treasure at the junction of Bella's thighs.

Like little explorers my fingers parted the gates of Bella's tight virgin pussy and plunged forward in the pursuit of pure ecstasy. Bella screamed my name only to be cut off by a gasp as my tongue entered her heat.

Never had I tasted anything as good as Bella. Edward might have been addicted to the scent of Bella's blood but Bella's wet cunt was like taking E and watching cars drive by on the high way at night. It caused lights to fly around my vision like fire flies that exploded in little bursts of pleasure.

But I couldn't be satisfied by just tasting her. I wanted to fuck her. So , using one hand to finger her, I used the other to reach into the little black bag tied to my bed post and pulled a vibrator I sometimes used when Emmett was out "hunting" with the boys. Lucking I also pulled out the straps to make it a strap on.

Using a burst of vampiric speed I left Bella's delicious wetness and strapped the dildo to my body. I lifted the switch on the remote control, causing it to vibrate slightly. The sensation against my own pussy felt so good, and I let a moan escape my lips. After a moment though Bella let out a neglected whimper and I slide back up her body, the hard length of the vibrator, pulsing against her thigh.

I kissed along Bella's chin up to her ear, taking her ear lobe in my teeth and pulling on it, before whispering, "I'm going to take you're virginity Bella, with this toy. I'm going to drive into you and break your hymen or pop your cherry. You'll always be mine this way. For the rest of eternity, I'll be your first."

Bella moaned, whimpering my name, grinding her body against mine in need. Smiling, I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust forward. Bella's eyes went wide and tears started to well up in the bright brown orbs. I held myself in her, the vibrations of the vibrator flowing through both our bodies. I nuzzled into her neck and whispered comforting words to her, "I know it hurts but it'll pass, I promise Bella, it'll feel really good soon."

Bella let out a soft moan, and I started to move in and out of her at a smooth even pace. Together, we moaned each other's names in pleasure. After a few minutes I turned up the vibrations to high, causing a scream to run from Bella's mouth into the night. We were so close I could feel it. The sight of Bella's flushed cheeks, the taste of her pre-cum still on my lips, and the feeling of the thrusting into my virgin lover all drove me closer and closer to the edge.

The whole experience soon seemed too much for Bella however and it only took a few more thrust from the vibrator to cause an orgasm to shoot through her body. I could feel the hot streams of her cum bathe our thighs.

It was almost perfect, but I still need a little more and with another flash of speed I removed the vibrator from Bella and after taking of f the straps I pushed it inside my cunt, still covered in Bella's hot cum. As I relished the fullness of the vibrator I bent down again to Bella's pussy and started lapping up her cum.

With all the stimulation however it didn't take me long to orgasm, my own thighs becoming covered in cum.

Soon the vibrator was removed and turned off, thrown back in the bag, Bella was untied and left to lay under the covers of my bed, flushed and panting, pressed against my body. It was bliss. I let my eyes flutter shut as Bells nuzzled up against my chest her hot breath rushing over my nipples, making them hard.

"Mmm, you really shouldn't tease me like this Bella." I moaned,

Bella grinned, and with a shit-eating grin across her face, took my nipple in between her teeth and started sucking on it, inciting a series of moans and gasps from me. "Please don't Bella, I couldn't control myself if you do anything more."

Bella soon left my beast in peace, though a small pout formed on her perfect lips. I looked down at her and ran a finger over her lips. "So how was it?"

Bella looked up at the ceiling her hand moving to rest on my chest. "It was awesome. I mean it hurt at first, but it felt really good later, just like you said it would."

I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad." I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head.

"But I have a question." Bella asked, "Didn't you say that Emmett and Edward play that game too?"

I was utterly speechless for a moment. What was I supposed to tell her? "Ummm, well, they play a different version of that game. Yeah, a very different version of that game. They just tie each other up." I explained hoping she would let it go. But she didn't.

Bella looked up into my eyes and asked me, "So what do they do after they tie one or the other up?"

Fuck!, "Umm they shoot each other with paintball guns from a distance." I bullshitted

"Oh, " Bella said, " that would explain the bruises on Edward's body after he comes home from hunting."

"Yeah, they do it when they go hunting. Oh and speaking of bruises, let me see your body." I said as I pulled the sheets back.

"What!" Bella exclaimed suddenly exposed, "Why?"

"I just need to see if you got hurt. I promised Edward I would keep you safe." I answered

I looked over Bella's body, finding little bruises around her wrists and ankles, as well as little love bites along the trail of kisses I had made earlier. "Fuck! I hate Edward!"

The End

____________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So I've been waiting for the inspiration to actually do this fanfic and I finally did it. Yey me! Anywho, I love reviews and because I put up two fics today I think I deserve at least five. I want to make a shout out to all the people who have added me as favorites. You guys rock and any personal requests for stories are always welcome

XOXO Cally


End file.
